When a web server provides sensitive information to a client device, there is a risk that this sensitive information may be intercepted by malicious scripts installed on the client device as web browser extensions. Even when secure communications protocols are used, if a malicious script manages to become installed within a client device's browser, this malicious script may scan or gain access to sensitive content delivered to the client device's browser.
One approach to dealing with this issue has been to move, via dynamic virtualization of a client device's script interpreter, the processing of secure interactions to the web-server side. Unfortunately, this approach may limit the functionality of the client device's browser when compared with direct execution of scripts on the client device. Additionally, the network communication involved and execution of the virtual browser environment may create bandwidth and processor burdens for the web server.
In view of the above limitations, the instant disclosure identifies a need for additional and improved systems and methods for dealing with malicious browser-based scripts.